Please wake Nina
by IluvFabinax
Summary: While Nina is on her way to England by plane. She gets stabbed and goes into a coma. The Anubis House gang fly to America & must help find who stabbed Nina. Rubbish at summaries but better story
1. Chapter 1

**Nina's POV**

I am so happy. Finally I get to go back to England. I'm not saying America is a bad place, I missed my Gran & friends in America but England has turned into my second home. I've missed Amber addiction to shopping & Jerome's pranking & of course Fabian. Even though we texted & Skyped everyday. Right now I'm at the airport with my gran.

"As soon as you land I want you to call me" Gran says starting to cry. "Don't cry Gran. I have been to England 2 times & I was fine" I said. I laughed in my mind. If Gran knew all the things I did in Anubis house then she would take me out of the boarding school on the dot

"I know but still. I worry for you. What time will you get there" my Gran asks. I look at my watch; 4am in the morning. "About noon in England" I said. "call whenever OK" Gran said

"Attention, the 4 am flight to Liverpool is now boarding. I repeat the 4 am flight to Liverpool is now boarding" the speaker says all around the airport. "Time to go to Harry Potter land" Gran says. She hugged & I boarded the plane

By the time we have all boarded I have only a man next to me. He seems familiar but I put it to the back of my head. The captain then starts to talk "Hello ladies, gentleman & children. The trip to Liverpool Englnd will be a 15 hour flight with a 8 hour difference. The weather in England is cloudy with some sunshine. Food, drinks & other things will come shortly after we are flying. Now please watch the flight attendants while we show them the safety rules if anything happens"

The captain finishes & the flight attendants do their safety rules & checks to see everyone is OK. Finally 10 minutes later we are flying in the air. I get out my laptop & Skype Fabian. GuitarBoy2108 is on & I click it. Seconds later Fabian comes on the screen

"Hey beautiful" Fabian says; I blush.

"Hey" I reply

"what time is it in Hollywood" Fabian asks

"4 am. I will get to England about noon. What about you" I ask.

"9 o clock; I came to Anubis at 6. No mysteries yet" we laugh

"I miss you" I say

"Nina, we have been texting & Skyping everyday all summer" Fabian says

"I know but I wanted to talk to you in person" I pout

"Well, I think we should talk later. You should have some sleep" Fabian says

"Yes Dad" I moan

"Love you" Fabian says

"Ditto" I smile then log off. I turn off my computer & slip it into it's case. I then fall asleep

Suddenly I feel a sharp pain through my stomach. I wake up & look down; right into my stomach is a knife. The man next to me is smiling

"Watch your back chosen one" he takes off his hat & sat there is Rufus. He runs off down the aisle; I scream & loads of people crowd round me

"It's OK dear; stay awake" I try to listen to the women's voice but it fades. Then everything is black


	2. Chapter 2

**I need OC needed. First 3 to 5 reviews for the story**

* * *

**Name/Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Birthday:**

**How he/she knows Nina:**

**Friend/Enemy:**

**Favourite celeb:**

**Story of Life:**

**Personality:**

**Hobbies:**

**Dislikes:**

**Likes:**

**Family:**

**Crush (one boy has to have one on Nina):**

**Extras:**


	3. Chapter 3

**There are the OCs for the story**

* * *

**Name/Nickname:** Gabbrelle "Gabby" Hawkins

**Age:** 16

**Birthday:** 1/14

**How she knows Nina:** Went to same school in America

**Friend/Enemy:** Friend

**Favorite Celeb:** Harry Styles

**Story of Life:** Her mom dies when she was 8 and lives with her Dad whose is a jerk and hates her

**Personality:** Not Girly, Sporty, Fun, Caring, and gives good advices

**Hobbies:** Basketball, Sleeping, Softball, and Soccer/Football

**Dislikes:** Shopping, Makeup, Ducks, and Dresses/Skirts

**Family:** Dad, Mom decease

**Crush:** Eddie

**Extras:** Scared of thunder

* * *

**Name/Nickname:** James McNally

**Age:** 17

**Birthday: **8/1/1995

**How he/she knows Nina:** Best Friend from childhood

**Friend/Enemy:** Dosen't like anyone from Anubis

**Personality:** friendly but protective of his friends and family

**Hobbies:** Playing Football, and singing

**Dislikes:** Liars

**Family:** His mom

**Crush (one boy has to have one on Nina):** Nina

* * *

**Name/Nickname:** Heather Hales

**Age:** 16

**Birthday: **September 14th

**How he/she knows Nina:** When Heather moved next to Nina's house in 4th grade after her mom was killed, they became BFFs. Nina was always there for her.

**Friend/Enemy:** Friend

**Favourite celeb:** Judy Garland and The Wanted

**Story of Life:** Heather's parents always fought, it never stopped. She would just go to her room and play the violin or the piano and sing. But, it got to the point when her dad couldn't take her mom and murdered her, right in front of Heather, when she was nine. She moved in with her aunt and met Nina and they became best friends.

**Personality:** Heather is one of the sweetest and caring girls you will ever meet. She is nice to anyone, even people who are mean. She is full of compassion. She is a musical genius. She can play the violin, the piano, the flute, and the saxophone. And she loves to sing. It helps her get through rough times. She is smart, but loves to go have fun.

**Hobbies:** Singing, playing instruments, shopping, hanging out with her BFFs

**Dislikes:** Her dad, who is in jail, snakes, heights, and insane places

**Likes:** Music, shopping, money, candy, her mom, her aunt

**Family**:Aunt Becca- her guardien, she took her in, is rich

Robert Hales- dad, who is in jail

Megan Hales- dead mother

**Crush (one boy has to have one on Nina):** An OC boy

**Extras:** Is taking advanced classes at the local college in music

I hope you like her! PM me with questions! Can't wait for the story

* * *

**Name/Nickname:** Miranda Lola Martin(Ranny)

**Age:**16

**Birthday:**7-18

**How he/she knows Nina:**They are sisters

**Friend/Enemy:**F-Nina and her friends, E-Others

**Favourite celeb:** Justin Bieber

**Story of Life:** She always sticks by Nina's side and stands up for her. If Nina has an enemy then so does she.

**Personality:**Like Nina's bodyguard, protects her from ex-boyfriends, bullies, and anyone who hates Nina.

**Hobbies:** Soccer, art, guitar, singing, dancing

**Dislikes:** Nina's bullies

**Likes:**Her friends, hobbies, Eddie

**Family:**Nina Martin(sister)

Gran(Her Grandmother)

**Crush (one boy has to have one on Nina):**Eddie

**Extras:** She is really a blonde but died her hair to match Nina's.

* * *

**Name/Nickname:** Charisma Jones-Martin, Risma, Cari

**Age:**16

**Birthday:** 2/28/1996

**How he/she knows Nina:** Charisma was adopted from Nina's gran,Charisma was an orphan. Ever since Nina and Charisma were BFFS

**Friend/Enemy:** Friend

**Favourite Celeb:** Taylor Swift/Lea Michele,Charisma looks like Taylor Swift

**Story of Life:** Risma's parents died in a car crash, Charisma's auntie took care of her but her auntie drinks a lot. Her auntie abuses her, Risma ran away. She was sent to an orphanage,the other orphans made fun of Risma. Risma has no friends except her little angel that her mother gave her. Nina's gran adopted Risma. that is when Risma meets Nina.

**Personality:** Sweet, kind, shy, sensitive, smart, can easily cry

**Hobbies:** Writing stories, writing songs, singing songs, crying, calling herself a mistake

**Dislikes:** Bullies, people who drink and people who hurt her love ones

**Likes:** Her family, and friends

**Family:** Nina and her gran, Risma doesn't remember her parents or her auntie. But the person who crash her parents is a mystery

**Crush (one boy has to have one on Nina):** Jerome

**Extras:** Charisma drinks and smokes, and she can't stop. She can't help herself that is her secret


	4. Chapter 4

**Fabian's POV**

I had just come back to Anubis House and already I am missing Nina. Really as soon as I left last term I must her but since she will be back any second I miss the most. I got to my room and unpacked all my things. Suddenly Mick came bustled in with suitcases on the floor

"Hey mate, long time no see" he says picking himself up and putting his suitcases on the bed. "I see Nina hasn't come yet" Mick says smirking

"How do you know" I question

"First I don't hear Amber squealing about make up and clothes to Nina and second you two arn't playing tonsil tennis" Mick laughs after talking; I just smirk

"We do not kiss that much" I state. Mick just laughs

"Hey, what about Mara. Are you two back on track" I ask. Mick face drops

"No, she loves Clarke. First Alfie takes Amber then Clarke takes Mara. Who would like to date that" Mick says. I laugh at him

After 10 minutes of talking and packing Eddie comes in with his suitcases

"Hey british people" Eddie says. Eddie slumped his bed and fell fast asleep

"What a surprises" I say. After me and Mick finish packing we go into the common room. Everyone except Eddie are there. Mick sees Mara and Jerome sitting next to each other, death glares at Jerome and sits inbetween Amber and Patricia. I sit next to Amber and the empty seat is for Nina

"So Fabian, when is Nina coming" Amber asks while everyone has their small conversations

"Noon tomorrow, we chatted on Skype about 20 minutes after their plane set off" I answer. After a couple of minutes Trudy comes in all excited

"Come on sweeties, dinner is served. It's pasta; I don't want any food fights. Jerome, Alfie" Trudy says looking at Alfie and Jerome. They just put up their hands in the air for defence. We all walk into the dining room then Eddie comes in yawning. He sits next to Patricia and they kiss. That makes me miss Nina more. Suddenly the phone goes off and Trudy answer

"Hello, this is Trudy Rehmann Anubis housemother...yes...of course" suddenly we hear Trudy put the phone down and cry. We walk into the hallway and see Trudy by the phone sat down crying. Amber goes over to her and hugs her

"What's the matter Trudy" Mara asks

"It's... " Trudy stutters. I instantly become shocked and walk over to Trudy

"What about Nina, is she OK" I question her

"On the plane she was... stabbed" there were gasps from everyone. I feel horror and terror go through me. I run into my room and start packing. Moments later Amber runs in

"What are you doing Fabian" Amber asks. I turn around and see Amber with a tiny bit of mascara running down her cheeks and her eyes red and blotchy

"What do you think. I am going to Nina; when she wakes up I will be by her side" I say stuffing everything in my bags

"Listen, why don't we all go. I will get one of Daddy's private planes and we will go to America" Amber says

"Fine, I just want to get to Nina" I say, Amber then leaves. Half an hour later I get my suitcases and go into the hallway. Waiting is Eddie, Patricia, Alfie, Mara, Jerome, Joy and Mick with their suitcases

"Where is Amber" I ask

Before anyone can say a word we hear banging and thumping from downstairs. Suddenly Amber comes downstairs with 6 suitcases

"Amber, sersiously. You don't that much stuff" Jerome says looking at the the 6 pink suitcases

"I am taking as much stuff as I can so I can stay with Nina longer" Amber says grabbing her suitcases and storming outside

"I love that girl" Alfie says following Amber. We all get into Amber's limo and we set to the airport. I am one step closer to being with Nina

* * *

**Hi, sorry that I didn't use the OC's on this chapter but I will on the next. Also thanks for the OC's but I don't need anymore**

**Review please xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gran's POV**

After taking Nina to the airport I go back to my house. Inside I see Miranda sat at the table mushing her cereal.

"Miranda stop it" I say taking the cereal and putting it into the sink. I sit next to Miranda as she lifts her head. She has puffy eyes and tangled hair

"Why does she have to go" Miranda says looking at me scared

"Miranda, Nina needs an education & Anubis House is the best out of the best. She loves that place & I want what's best for her. Maybe you could go next time & be with Nina" I say

"You really mean it" Miranda face lights up in delight

"Yes and you will be with Nina too" I smile. "Where is Cari" I ask standing up

"Sleeping. It is 5 in the morning Gran. She is super lazy" Miranda says

"OK, do you want me to make you some cereal but no mushing" I smile

"Yes please" she says

"Why don't you go to bed, watch some TV and I will bring you up the cereal and pineapple juice" I say. Miranda runs upstairs. Even though she is 16 she sometimes acts like a 10 year old. I make Miranda her food and bring it upstairs. In Miranda's room I see Miranda sat on her sofa watching TV. I give Miranda her food and I leave. From Cari's room I see her sat on her bed strumming her guitar

_"I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me falling for it screaming that I'm right  
And you would hide away and find your peace of mind  
With some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

Oooh, you called me up again tonight  
But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never, ever, ever getting back together  
We are never, ever, ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together"

Cari sees me and stops playing

"Hey Gran" Cari says putting her guitar down and walking over to me

"Hello **Charisma**" I say boldly knowing that she hated me calling her that

"Gran" Cari stated

"I'm sorry" I leave and walk downstairs. Cari is not really my granddaughter; she is adopted. Her parents were best friend with my son Tom and her wife Laura. When they died in the car crash they were with them. I found out about Cari but then she has already been adopted by her auntie. We found out later her auntie had been abusing her so she ran away then went away to a new orphanage. She had been bullied so I finally adopted her. Nina, Miranda and Cari have been best friends ever since

I went downstairs then the phone went off. I grabbed the phone and answered it

"Hello" I say on the phone

"Are you Evelyn Martin" the man on the phone asks

"Yes, that is me" I say

"Your granddaughter Nina Martin has been in a accident" he says; I gasp. "She was on the plane when a man stabbed her. She is in the nearest hospital to your house"

"T-than-k y-you" I stutter. I put the phone down

"CARI, MIRANDA. COME DOWN HERE NOW" I shout from the stairs. Miranda and Cari come downstairs in their pyjamas

"What's the matter Gran" Miranda asks noticing my puffy red eyes

"Get dressed please. Nina is in the hospital" I say then hearing them gasp

"How come" Cari asks

"Nina got stabbed and she is in the hospital. Now get dressed" I say getting their coats from under the stairs. Miranda and Cari run upstairs and come back down wearing clothes. I give them their coats and they put them on. I go outside and into the garage. Inside are 4 cars;my mercedes amg; Miranda's Ferrari F430 and Cari's Infiniti G37 Convertible. I go into my car then Miranda and Cari get into their cars

"OK, meet me at the front of the hospital" I say. We all go out of the garage and set off. It takes 10 minutes to get to the hospital. I park my car and meet Cari and Miranda. We go into the hospital and to the desk

"We are here to see Nina Martin" Cari says. The receptionist looks at some papers

"Nina is at room 74 on the 3rd floor. The doctors are looking at her now so just wait outside" the recptionist says. We go to the elevator and go inside. We press the 3rd button and we go up. We walk out of the elevator and walk through the hallways till we reach room 74. We sit down and wait

"One sec; we need to ring Gabby, James and Heather. I'll do it" Miranda says leaving. Minutes later she comes back

"They will be here soon" Miranda sits down and we wait. 10 minutes later James, Gabby and Heather come running in with eyes red and puffy

"What's going on. What do you mean Nina's been stabbed" James says really fast. He sits down next to us

"All we know is that Nina was on the plane then she got stabbed" Cari says

"I hope she is OK" Heather says. Suddenly the doctors come out of Nina's room. We all stand up

"Is she OK doctor" Gabby asks

"She is in a stable conditon but sadly is in a coma. We don't when she will come out of it. You may see her now" the doctor then leaves. We all walk into the room. I see my baby sleeping so quiet and silent. I sit down next to her and take her hand. I then suddenly rememberd something

"Cari, do something for me. Here is my phone, ring the number called Anubis House. Tell them what happened to Nina OK" I give Miranda the phone and she leaves the room. Minutes later she comes back

"A woman called Trudy picked up the phone. I told her what happened. She was pretty sad" Miranda says giving me my phone back. I look back at Nina. My baby has been taken from me before she even has lived


End file.
